


【迪乔+茸乔纳】简单标记-03

by YvonatroTRST



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonatroTRST/pseuds/YvonatroTRST
Summary: 迪奥布兰度：我不做背景板了，JOJO！
Relationships: Dio Brando/Jonathan Joestar
Kudos: 37





	【迪乔+茸乔纳】简单标记-03

-本文可能会出现的要素预警：私设丰富的ABO，迪乔+茸乔，被迪奥所转化的吸血鬼乔纳森，有一点黑的乔纳森和乔鲁诺，乔鲁诺是迪奥乔纳森的亲生儿子；Omega乔纳，Alpha迪奥/乔鲁诺。  
-Point of View: 乔鲁诺第一人称。  
-私设多到天怒人怨的迪奥主场。艾莉娜（Beta）和乔纳是闺蜜关系。仍有石鬼面+吸血鬼的设定。迪奥的主场会揭露（自设的）承太郎姓氏由来、汐华小姐作为茸养母的原因、乔纳森脖子上伤口的来历。接受不能请直接点叉！

Chapter3 白桃乌龙

临近十六岁的仲夏黄昏，火烧云如同壁炉里舔舐枯柴的焰心，我从舅舅乔瑟夫乔斯达带着龙舌兰气息的话语中，第一次探知到乔纳森的往事。那不勒斯的夏天温暖宜人到无需现代制冷机器，我却在席卷海面与天际的霞光中被逐渐冻住，手脚冰凉。你知不知道《冰雪奇缘》第一部里，安娜公主从脚尖开始化为霜雪的感觉？那便是我。可我的安娜女王还在厨房里忙碌，他甚至不知道窗外凛冬的漫延，在面对乔瑟夫这个让人怎么也讨厌不起来的醉鬼时，我眼前逐渐浮现那个乔纳森从未言说的、与迪奥布兰度的过去：一个解不开的戈尔迪乌姆之结。

乔纳森乔斯达，星星从英国诞生。在十三岁的那年迪奥布兰度千里迢迢投奔乔斯达家之前，他过着与所有富有家庭的男孩一样的肆意生活。他的父亲，乔治乔斯达，宠爱他到甘愿放任他在天文台枕着望远镜过夜，因为男孩儿爱慕星空和宇宙，觉得神秘的轨道是世间最优雅的赞美诗。他养一只斑点狗，在树杈间收集脉络独特的叶片，淌水后白色的中长袜印上脏兮兮的泥点，把抄写雨果悲剧的卡片塞进桌布下。他是罗马的战士以初一命名的金盏花，被田野和富裕宠溺得澄澈盎然。这时乔瑟夫还是妈妈腹里的一个胚胎，而承太郎还不知在天使队伍里的哪个角落扇着翅膀，乔纳森乔斯达独自在大宅里抽条生长着，你很难不去相信他幸福得被圣女吻过额头，手里握着明亮的未来。

这一切在迪奥布兰度的到来后改变了。

金发的男孩张扬妖冶，耳朵上的小痣预示着命运对他的偏爱。乔纳森能让你一眼就看出他是生长在快乐无忧的环境里，而迪奥不同——他完美到无可挑剔。很难想象他在泥泞的贫民窟里挣扎翻滚过十三年，在沾满污秽的人群中穿梭谈笑，吃过烤焦的馅饼、变质的牛肉，被砸碎的酒瓶打过额头，还曾亲眼目睹母亲的离去。仇恨和骄傲为他的面庞撒上闪闪发光的碎钻，让人摸不清他身上的温热是愤恨的泪水还是杀人后留下的血液。挺直的脊背、完美的礼仪，连唇角的微笑都深谙公爵们交谈时流露的那种——圆滑的真挚。比起乔纳森，迪奥布兰度更像是个被精心打造的上等绅士，或者说，继承人。

迪奥就像一团温度过高的火焰，但莹蓝的焰心却是严冬一般冷漠；他让乔纳森一整袋水果味软糖般的快乐尽数融化，变成一滩分辨不出颜色的黏液。乔纳森少年时代毫无忧愁的肆意被迪奥带来的阴影蚕食殆尽。老乔斯达先生意识到自己对亲生儿子的过度溺爱，而迪奥，也正是带着目的而来。他抢占了乔纳森在家庭与玩伴中的所有特权，有心或无意；谁都知道乔斯达家寄住的男孩比乔斯达家的长子更像一个真正的绅士。从未被恶意相待的乔纳森感觉到迪奥身上传来的巨大压迫感，但绅士的道德不允许他这样怀疑自己朝夕相处的至亲之一。内心的纠结斗争让蓝发男孩缩进了一个自我封闭的圆，孤独与自我怀疑几乎碾碎他的骨骼。

直到迪奥用刻薄的言辞侮辱了乔纳森的挚友，温柔的少女艾莉娜班鲁多被他说成看上乔斯达家产的拜金女性，这让乔纳森气红了眼睛。在迪奥投下的阴影下，少女的陪伴是他汲取爱意的泉眼，即使这样的感情与恋人或伴侣的定义毫无关系。兄弟之间的矛盾被赤裸裸地揭开了，以伤人的话语作为尖刀，刻出血淋淋的真相。他们打架纠缠，在家庭教师的怒吼下一同罚站，对彼此咬牙切齿怒火中烧，迪奥的领结被乔纳森扯断，而乔纳森的衬衫后有迪奥猛掐一下的淤青。即使后来迪奥费尽心思地圆回兄弟情深的表象，温柔的绅士尽力相信他的好意，但不可否认的是，乔纳森心头一块已经起了冻疮，稍不留神就鲜血淋漓。

“迪奥…迪奥本来是打算杀死爸爸，霸占乔斯达家的所有家产，”乔瑟夫低声说，带着模糊的疲倦与焦虑，“但是命运给乔纳森开了一个更坏的玩笑。”  
“他分化成了一个Omega。”

乔纳森分化成Omega的那个十七岁严冬，小小的乔瑟夫在被窝里睡得脸色红红、安稳如初。深夜，古老的大宅飘起黏腻甜美的香气——Omega的发情期不期而至，来势汹汹。慌张失措的乔纳森把自己锁在房间里，坐在地毯上僵直着身体，害怕和恐慌让他颤抖，而后///穴处源源不断涌出的液体伴随高热与空虚提醒着他自己身体上发生的改变。门锁可以阻止对此毫无所知的Beta仆人们，但却隔绝不了从他身上传出的甜蜜信息素充斥满走廊。令人悲哀的是，戈尔迪乌姆的线头越缠越紧：Omega的气息是一枚传染性过强的化学炸弹。阿特洛波斯扬起嘴角，拉克西丝闭眼抽签，此情此景与克洛托无关，她冷冷地翻了个白眼：迪奥布兰度在乔纳森的影响下，同时分化成了Alpha。

不列颠岛远离严寒的管辖，可北大西洋暖流没有阻止这场凛冬的降临。

“乔乔，乔乔，”迪奥的牙槽被强行按捺的自己咬得发痛，俯下身拍拍乔纳森的脸颊，“你分化了，很不巧，我也是。”这是他第一次这么温柔地触碰乔纳森——上帝知道，从少年时代开始，他们两个就在撕斗和争执中度过了；后来温情的伪装下，迪奥仍然时时藏好一把匕首。

蓝发的男孩仍然坐在地毯上止不住战栗，可年轻的Alpha能敏锐地注意到他身下那片濡湿的深色水渍。这太香了，信息素和体液的甜味超过乔乔藏在床头柜里的各种糖果的总和，迪奥已经忍耐到了极限。他需要Omega，他和乔纳森契合度高到可怕。他的信息素和乔纳森的爆炸混合，迪奥带着黑穗醋栗的苦艾酒味和乔乔浓郁温柔的巧克力炼奶纠葛出暧昧的喘息。仅存的一丝理智告诉迪奥这不对，他应该让自己命运的丝线永远漂浮于乔乔之上：他是狮群的王者，天生应该扭掉蝼蚁的脑袋占领高地俯瞰世界，而乔乔只是一朵张牙舞爪伸展尖刺的玫瑰，应该被他握在手心里汁液四溅。可是他需要他。

乔纳森抬起头，眼里弥漫的水汽让他看起来无辜又懵懂。“我……我知道，”他抽噎着说，“我好难受——”

乔纳森哭泣的尾音如同母猫示弱的求欢。迪奥的心脏跳得快要冲出咽喉，他俯下身，吻住了男孩的嘴唇。

少年人接吻激烈如火毫无技巧。乔纳森感受到Alpha信息素的抚慰，眼神涣散无知无觉地往迪奥身边靠。他们接吻也像是打架，偶尔会咬到舌头或者碰到牙齿，痛觉却只是扬汤止沸的安慰剂，把两人往更兴奋的地狱边缘推远。

“我要标记你，乔乔。”迪奥把他抱起来时高傲又冷酷，眼里带着捕获猎物般的血腥气息。

“乔乔……我的乔乔。”迪奥将Omega正面压在身下，继续咬他的嘴唇。他的手指草率地在乔纳森的穴里戳刺，让小绅士从嗓子里发出几声模糊的甜蜜呻吟。从未有异物进入的小穴已经被天性彻底塑造成了淫荡的模样，根本不需要Alpha忍耐着为它扩张，稍稍一拨就能听到咕啾咕啾的声音。

“我的手指要被你的水淹皱了，”迪奥抽出手指，送到乔纳森嘴边，“吃。”

意识涣散的男孩正不满于Alpha唇瓣的离去，此时补偿一般被手指塞满口腔，让他再一次昏沉在Alpha的气息里，被搅弄而无法闭上的唇任涎水顺着嘴角流下来。迪奥吻他嫣红的眼角，舔去他因为舒服而掉的眼泪，吮吸他的舌尖，让Omega痛得发出一声微弱的哀鸣；迪奥的另一只手草草抚弄了一下乔纳森的肉茎，将乔纳森的双腿分开挂上了自己的臂弯。

进入的过程简单而顺畅。乔纳森睁大了眼睛，爽得几乎翻着白眼，毫无痛苦的呻吟昭示Omega此时到底有多快乐。他刚刚被进入就射了，腿根都舒服得颤抖。迪奥的阴茎毫无阻碍地进到了深处，穴里湿润高热的软肉挤压着迎接这根能给乔纳森带来极乐的肉棒。他像是操进了一团果冻里，极致的快乐让他太阳穴突突直跳。

“好…好舒服、啊……迪奥……！啊、啊……”Omega呜咽着，被Alpha每次的顶弄撞得在床上一次又一次往后缩，又在Alpha抽出的时候滑回原位。他的小穴里似乎藏着一个泉眼，黏腻的爱液让穴被奸淫出水声，被操到最舒服的那一点时还会喷出一大股潮水。未经人事的嫩穴被爱得烂熟了，柔顺地挽留着迪奥的肉棒，邀请他再深一点、再用力一点。乔纳森的腰身发软，但是快感从下身一路喷涌上他的心腹和躯体，以绅士要求自己的男孩此时已经完全丢掉了处事的准则，在迪奥的操干下一声声浪叫着。

“我的小母猫，”迪奥用力一个深顶，让他的乔乔的声调突然拔高，“被我操很舒服吧？你这个淫荡的小绅士？我要你记住我肉棒的感觉……让你在不发情的时候也会忍不住流水，把你的裤子都浸得湿透……让你记住你是Omega！我的Omega！”

乔纳森在顶撞中伸出手环住迪奥的脖颈，为他献上自己的唇瓣，献上最温暖的内里。他的肉穴被连绵的高潮淹没了，一股股抽搐着吐出潮吹的黏液，前面挺立的肉茎没有丝毫抚慰就射出了乳白色的液体。蚌肉被迪奥紫红色的大肉棒插成了成熟的深红。Omega已经完全成熟了，被肏得食髓知味，整个人被钉在了床上。严于律己的乔纳森连手淫都未曾有过，这样的快感太超过了，他是为Alpha量身打造的宝贝，天生就适合张开大腿被性器奸淫，被插得只知道哀哀地哭叫。

“咿……咿！！”

迪奥重重的撞击终于找到了乔纳森的生殖腔。他兴奋地低吼，重重地咬住乔纳森的喉结。过多的快感堆叠成恐慌，乔纳森搭在迪奥双臂上的腿开始胡乱踢蹬着。他的手紧紧抓住雪白的床单，脖颈扬起濒死天鹅的弧度。他能感受到迪奥巨大的火热，龟头把他最隐秘的一点撞出羞涩的缝隙，一边吐着水一边吻着迪奥的前段。乔纳森全身颤抖，几乎要被绝顶扼到窒息。他的眼泪流得更凶了，向不知怜悯的Alpha示弱求饶，另一只手毫无作用地推着迪奥的胸膛：“不、不要了……那里咿……！！迪奥、啊、啊啊啊！！”

“很快就好。”迪奥更紧的贴向他的Omega，怀里的男孩身上全是苦艾酒的味道，而他埋到乔纳森发间呼吸着甜蜜的巧克力炼奶味。他知道那是哪里，那是他要成结的地方，是把乔纳森彻底占为己有的按钮，可以给两个人带来永远的纠葛和快乐——

他脑袋一炸，龟头狠狠地冲开那个肉嘟嘟的小口，精液冲进乔纳森的生殖腔，他也一并成结。

Omega的哀鸣痛苦而快乐。乔纳森翻着白眼，口水流得到处都是，舌尖还留在外面；高潮太猛太急，他在爆炸的快感中坠入无底的黑暗。

仍是少年的乔纳森在命运的捉弄之下，他的未来似乎已经被牢牢地和迪奥布兰度的拴在了一起，让戈尔迪乌姆之结逐渐显露轮廓。Alpha似乎是大发慈悲，他没有标记他，但是乔纳森满腹的精液和被咬了一口的腺体都预示着这个Omega已经是迪奥的所有物。他沉沉睡着，梦里他的糖果散落一地，他最爱的斑点狗丹尼在他前面带路；乔纳森沿着这些糖果在黑暗里行走，即使面前的道路可以闻到深重的血腥味，他仍然向预定的悬崖走去。

他十六七岁，属于爱情的选项就已经只剩下一个了。

爱子的遭遇让乔斯达夫人在惊愕和心碎中流泪离去——即使她知道迪奥布兰度也只是个被天性冲昏头脑的少年，乔纳森猝不及防的分化无法怪罪任何人。但是她又无力责备命运，三女神冷漠的起手刀落就能决定死刑，于是夫人只能将一腔悲恸的痛苦倾注在“乔斯达”这个形式之上。上帝，这一切如同一个太过荒谬的玩笑，她捧在掌心的珍珠即将成为别人的附属，不该因为Omega的身份而被困于某个人或某些群体，他本应自由浪漫像一首诗歌，无忧无虑地度过不被束缚的一生。她在打击中远渡重洋，在她母亲的家族诞下乔斯达家的第三子，承太郎。

那夜风雨肆虐，菲利克斯托港口的汽笛声一如哀哭。她没有带走任何东西，包括在夜里咬着嘴唇流泪的乔纳森和嚎啕大哭拉着母亲衣角的乔瑟夫。还包括——一个神秘的面具，还有一位忠心耿耿想要为乔纳森少爷铲除障碍的老仆。

-TBC-


End file.
